TNT-Midi
"TNT-Midi" is the twenty-fifth episode in the first season of Breadwinners, and the twenty-fifth episode overall. It aired on October 11, 2014. Synopsis SwaySway and Buhdeuce accidentally deliver Spicy Dynamite Bread to T-Midi. Plot The episode starts off with Buhdeuce and Swaysway amazed at how fast they were going. Then the screen shows that they were going about 1 mile pet hour. Buhdeuce tells some geese that they are going as fast as they can. Then he sneezes and covers a goose in snot. He asks SwaySway why they were going so slow. SwaySway answers that they are carrying the highly dangerous Spicy Dynamite Bread. When they crash at the Tree house Buhdeuce comes to get the bread he sneezes all over the bread. He mistakens Snails on Kale Bread for Spicy Dynamite Bread. SwaySway asks why he ordered so much bread. T-Midi says that he is having a party and everyone is invited. The Breadwinners think they are invited too, but T-Midi says they aren't because of last time they were invited to one of his parties (A cutscene reveals they brought honey bread to the party, but it was filled with bees and everyone at the party got stung). Then when they go to deliver the rest of their bread, they realize that they mixed up the bread order. After rushing back to T-Midi's house, and explaining the situation, he still won't let them in. So, they level up into "Fancy Ducks" to sneak in. At the last minute, everyone realizes that the Breadwinners were telling the truth, just as SwaySway and Buhdeuce load the Spicy Dynamite Bread into the rocket van, and drive away into the sky. The bread explodes, and everyone believes the two to have been killed. The end of the episode reveals they survived, and they are hailed as heroes for saving the lives of T-Midi and all the party guests. Characters Main characters *SwaySway *Buhdeuce *Ketta *T-Midi *Rambamboo Supporting characters *Mr. Pumpers *Mrs. Furfle Minor characters *Baby Turtle Trivia *A small clip for this episode was seen on Nickelodeon.com's Lunchbox Checklist. * There is a duck version of mount Rushmore in the episode * The upside-down building might be a reference to Upside Down House in Szymbark. Continuity *This is the 2nd episode where the Breadwinners have said their motto. Character Reveals *This episode reveals that Buhdeuce is allergic to goose feathers and that Rainbow Confetti makes him sick. *This episode reveals T-Midi has a crush on Mrs. Furfle. **For some reason, T-Midi has a crush on Mrs. Furfle, but nor he or she were together much in the episode, however in Weekend at Furfle's, prove otherwise. *T-Midi is shown to feel great sorrow when SwaySway and Buhdeuce are supposedly dead. Implying he cares about them. *This episode reveals that Ketta has smelly feet (and her skates). Most likely Ketta never washes them. Because of their strong stench, she never takes them off. Nevertheless, in this episode she wants to take them off to air her feet, but because they stink to high heaven T-Midi tells her not to take them off. Gallery * Rainbow.jpeg I stole this from animefeet wiki.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes